Rivalry
by twistedwriter101
Summary: Kitana hates Mileena. Mileena hates Kitana. They are 'sisters'. One has to go and they both stay strong. This just proves how desperate some are and the depths of hatred. Slight AU.


**Rating: Hmm... K+ to T for violence and language. Maybe a little past T but not to M. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the MK characters... Midway seems to hold that title.. TT**

**A/N: I'm a bad guy person. The bad guys win nearly always, or they don't die... so umm.. without further ado, read and review! Oh and Deception doesn't exactly take place. The endings, I mean. I stole the costumes, too!**

She couldn't be happier. No way, no how. This a new feeling and she relished every moment. Oh, this day was the last for the beautiful realm of Edenia. Their nine straight victories were suprising, because of Edenia's allies and the Edenians were willing to die... in vain.

The grin she was wearing turned into an unpleasant scowl under the gauzy veil. What if Baraka or her "Father" were killed in battle, however unlikely? Those Earthrealm Shaolin Monks had beaten the hell out of them before. Rain, Ermac, Reptile, and Baraka stood proud next to her. Of course, they were willing because of a little thing called ressurection. When Shang Tsung tried to explain, it sounded funny. After you die once, the ressurection is normal, especially to Shao Kahn's generals.

When they entered the arena, Rain and Ermac were quick to skirt away into their positions. Reptile gave me a glance, which clearly said not to die in this match and beat the living shit out of Kitana. I was nervous for the first time in my life. Kitana was the only person to ever best me in sparring. There was extra pressure, for it was the final match to determine the victor who would face Shao Kahn. Funny how our schemes work, huh?

Baraka lingered at my side. He was hesitant to show any affection now. What if their enemies saw it? Kitana didn't even know, though it was suprising. Baraka did show some though. His arms wrapped around my waist and gently squeezed. I returned the hug stiffly, nerves high on anxiety. His voice, rough and rakish, whispered hoarsely in my ear.

"Don't die again. It was painful enough the first time. Kick her ass. Show her what Tarkata are made of."

My arms, still looped around his neck, tightened. Oh, I was scared. It would be my fault if she won... the consequences would be unreal.

"I won't. Oh gosh. Baraka... I want to say that if I don't live... I-I-I love you." My voice was rattling with emotion. I had just openly admitted I loved him. That was out of character for me.

My arms unwinded themselves from his neck and I let his body warmth go. He walked off, head hung low, to sit down beside Ermac. I saw Ermac talk to him and slightly caught some of their words.

"She'll win...'

"We think it will be close..." Hmm... Ermac usually is right.

"Are you doubting me?"

My ears tuned out as I saw the bitch. She was talking. My horror, and fantasy in one, came true. If I lost, I would be humiliated by them. If I won, however, I could traumatize her friends by killing her brutally... There, in the stands, sat Liu Kang, Sub-Zero, all the Special Force members, Johnny Cage, and the traitorous Jade. There were so many more, too. I saw Queen Sindel sat with her chin held high, confident of her daughter. I once thought of her as a mother. Now I despise Sindel. She has it all, living the good life. And there was that Shujinko. He stole our fighting skills and called them his own. I still want to kill him.

When Liu Kang softly pecked her on the lips, I found a weakness to banter with. Oh that was glorious! A weakness that I know was strong.

My chest was heavy with emotions. I frightened by the fact of death... again. My anger and hatred came through in the end. I would kill her. I would show Father I was better than her.

**MKMKMKMK**

My sais felt light and yet heavy as I twirled them. I was waiting for Kitana to come. Little ignorant prat. Thinks she can hold up everyone.

Finally, she entered. I closely studied her. Her outfit seemed to be the same one she wore in our third attempt to seize Earthrealm. The braid was different. I wondered where her blasted fans were. In her boots, I saw the tiniest bit of metal possible. Kitana always thought that she could escape my Tarkatan senses. Ha! That always will amuse me. Next I overlooked her body. No, not that way. I saw the tension in her arms and legs. They had to be sore or hurt. Her face was... smiling? Yes, that was a smile I saw. Although she wore a mask, the glow in her eyes gave her away. She was too cocky.

She actually bowed, suprising me. I decided to bow ever so slightly to show some courtesy of her fighting skills. I took a Yeung Yang stance, confusing her. She only saw me doing Mian Chan.

When Father stood up, all the betting of the winner, the banter, and chit-chat, stopped quickly. That had always suprised me. He yelled the rules, to refrain me and replenish my hatred. I tuned him out and concentrating on getting my timing correct for my first move. When he screamed in a low, hollow voice, "FIGHT!" I made my move.

You know, teleporting always has that funny feeling. Even after you did it for about ten thousand years. The crowd gasped as the heel of my boot connected with her head, a sickening thud as she fell to the ground. I drew my sais and teleported right above her. My sais were positioned so one was at her neck, the other at her her heart. I heard the air whoosing around me as I fell. She had just opened her eyes and did... what did she call it? Oh, yes. The Pixie Dust teleport. I was 10 feet from the ground and, hastily shoving my sais into my holders, dug my heels into the ground. Only I felt I strong kick to my back, popping me up in the air. I hated this. It was extremely difficult to perform a breaker on the ground, let alone in the air. As I felt Kitana starting up a combo, I willed my body to turn. I managed to face her, and, right when her beautiful face was open, I punched. I felt adrenaline pump through me when I heard that crunch of a nose breaking.

"Mileena..." Was her voice supposed to be menacing? It didn't inflict any fear...

"Kitana." I mocked her in a baby voice.

She was in a blind rage as she ran into me. I started up a branch combo, which I affectionately called Kahn's Commander. You would have to be blind, mental, and _dead _not to know why. When Kitana's body shot up into the air, I pulled out my sais. I took a two second break, costing me alot. Kitana had gotten up off the ground and was running toward me. Her feet left the ground and I soon felt four strong kicks to the face. I fell back and hit the ground. Under my veil, blood was spurting out freely. I imagined that was happening under her mask. My veil slipped down and I hurriedly pulled it up. I was not ashamed of my face, but that was a vital part of my outfit. It was what kept my cover when we slipped into a foriegn realm and convinced someone to trust us, the Tarkatan.

She drew her fans, quickly cut off her mask for some reason. Didn't she know that helped me? I liked seeing the pain I caused her. I made a discreet motion to get out my sais. She pounced, her fans' steel gleaming in the sun. I blocked the one heading to my artery. She had opened a fan up, guarding her face. I was granted satisfaction when I felt warm blood on my hand. My unused sai had gone deep into her shoulder. I could tell it pained her greatly.

At the same time, though, I felt a dizzying, empty feeling. I gathered strength and pushed Kitana off. She lay still, gasping and coughing up blood. I looked down and saw a bloodied fan in her hand. Then it dawned on me. I turned my attention to my bare stomach, and made an observation of my wound. It was not fatal deep, but if this fight went on much longer, I surely would die of blood loss.

We had both gotten up. I teleported and she got up the hard way. This is what I call the sudden death/endurance part of the fight. Both of us were wounded and I still had the worst wound and biggest advantage. My skin was slightly tougher than human, but barely qualifying as a baby Tarkatan.

As soon as I presented my sais and went into a stance, she imitated me. This somehow stunned the crowd. Didn't they know we had trained together for ten thousand years, and I was a...a-a clone?

Our weapons clashed. Every strike, every kick was blocked. I could tell that she was growing weak, though. I sighted an opening in her legs and took a risk. I could of got decapitated, but she seemed to be losing conciousness. I twisted my sai in my hand and swiped her legs. Her thighs eased out blood. Her stomach was clearly open. I used the butt of my sais and punched her two times. I was rapidly losing strength. It was enough, though, and Kitana fell face first.

Father yelled the words I cherished. "FINISH HER!"

"Mileena, please... please don't," Kitana was actually pleading to me for mercy, of all people!

"You... showed. Me. None. At. ALL!" My voice was hoarse and yet squeaky in pain. I saw she was making a strenuous attempt to get up. I quickly snapped my leg so my heel hit the back of her knee. Then I noticed my flaw. Kitana had her weapons.

With the last of her strength, Kitana thrust her fans into my stomach. They made contact, and my bloodied stomach poured out the crimson liquid again. I put my weight onto my sais and decapitated her, like she did to me so many years ago. I kicked her body and head aside. Her head would be a reminder to the goody-two shoes. I turned around as my knees buckled. I remained concious, however. I saw the teary faces of Kitana's allies and friends. Jade and Sindel cursed me verbally and Liu Kang cried. Didn't they know she would be ressurected by the Elder Gods? None of the light fighters, as we had dubbed them, stayed down for more than a tournament.

I was happy, though, mind you. When I landed on the floor of the arena, the dark fighters were cheering. I had defeated one of the most valuable fighters against us. Baraka dashed out with Ermac and Reptile. Rain staggered through the crowd to get Shang Tsung, no doubt. Yes, in a way, us five loved each other, knowing we always would be together.

Baraka had scooped me up carefully. Most people would assume him rough and brutal. But he was so gentle at times. Ermac was throwing out so many thanks that I didn't die. I suppose a quartet of fighters wasn't as good as five. Reptile pressed cloth to my wounds. He had removed my veil and dabbed a wet cloth to my nose. His scales felt funny. I saw Shang Tsung running toward me with Rain. I never understood his spells. I felt the extreme pain as my wounds closed. My nose was alligning itself and I blacked out...

**MKMKMK**

When I awoke, I was on something soft and fluffy. I realized I was on a bed... one of our four beds. Yes, you heard me. Four beds. What? Baraka and I are lovers. It is common for us to share a bed!

I noticed the sharp stab of pain in my stomach when I thought about it. Oh well, that's a part of sorcery. I opened my eyes slowly, afraid if someone had lit too many lanterns. Nope. The useless maids were being considerate. Or someone else was in our room...

Above me I saw six eyes. I lashed out and they quickly brought their heads back. Rain's were wide in suprise, obviously not expecting that. Ermac's were slightly stunned, but mostly relief. He probably thought I was in a coma. Reptile turned away, and laughed at Rain's expression.

They hurriedly walked out as I shooed them away. I heard the door quietly snap shut and the lock had turned. My lover stepped out of the shadows. Baraka's eyes glowed in the dim light. I sat up and patted his pillow.

He took the incentive and came over. He gingerly sat down, afraid that I may still be hurt. The bed had shifted when the new weight had settled down. I snuggled over to him and nestled my head into the crook of his chin. The smell was smokier than usual. He probably was in the Armory, where the warm, glowing metal in the sluice was.

"Were you serious?" The curiousity in his voice was very intruiging to me.

"About what... darling?" I always had to do that to him. Baraka obviously heard the sincerity in the first two words, though. Quite the contrary to what many realm dwellers believe, there are smart and cunning Tarkatan. Baraka and his ancestors and family, me, and a 'nurse' who is actually a teenage Tarkatan with extreme medical knowledge.

"What you said before your fight... did you mean it?" He had asked something I asked myself everything day.

"I-I, of course. I did mean it... the true question is do _you_ think the same?" My voice was so innocent and child-like sometimes.

Baraka sighed and didn't answer. I knew the answer when he lifted my veil up and kissed me. I know, you think, 'What?' I admit it's hard to kiss with sharp, elongated teeth. There's a ton of crazy tongue work involved.

"Mileena? You know how you are the only suitable Tarkatan warrior?"

I nodded and muttered something into the coarse fabric of his shirt.

"And you know of the shortage of warriors? You sure we can't fix that?" I looked up as he grineed michieviously.

"Maybe... you would need to help, though."

**MKMKMK**

**Well, that's it for now... If you want to add onto this as a sequel, be my guest. Just make sure you credit where the idea originated from. Oh, and any construtive critisism is welcome. I really like improving my writing so I can please readers better!**


End file.
